Embrace
by HeartlessLoverLiebe
Summary: this is a repost. As my account got hacked. TavrosxGamzee. Tav just woke up in Gamzee's arms in the middle of the night. Oh the excitement.


~ Hi, Heartless here. I'm a little bit rusty at writing fan fiction, but decided to give it a go again. I've recently been introduced to Homestuck, so most of my writings will be of the comic. Don't like it: you don't have to read it. This is a TavrosxGamzee story pre-sBurb. So sit back relax and enjoy. I will also be taking requests. I'm on Act 5 Part 2, so just realize that before asking.

Edit: My account was also hacked by my friend so I'm reposting this on my unhackable account. No don't try.~

Pre-sBurb

"Ga-Gamzee?" I asked softly. I had just been woken up from my sleep. Gamzee had cuddled into me and trapped me against me. Not that I didn't like it, in fact, I did on the contrary. But, that still didn't explain why I had just woken up. I opened my eyes and saw that mine and Gamzee's faces were almost touching.

That would be the solution. I had never been one to enjoy intimate touch. Gamzee couldn't care less though. He had been staying at my hive for a few days to get out of his home. I didn't mind the company: I liked it. Not having many visitors that actually liked you, made it nice when someone who liked you actually came over and spent time with you. Though my bed partner reeked of Faygo, I decided to put up with it every night, but the closeness. That's what was bothering me.

See, I am sort of a tiny bit embarrassed about... Well... Everything about me to a point. I'm not good with public speaking or chatting. You can forget the idea that I speak up for myself right now.

I'm a scared troll.

Gamzee mumbled something in his sleep and hugged me closer to him. Less space between our faces. Our lips were nearly touching. My face was blushed an orange. In his sleep, Gamzee must've sensed something was up as he groaned and yawned at the same time and woke up slowly.

He was sexy waking up. His eyes opened all the way slowly, and his lips smiled seductively just raising in the corners of his mouth. Gog, he was hot, but I could never say anything. I was the measly little shy grub of a troll.

I was broken.

I was nearly always alone.

And to be truthful, I was scared.

Really, really scared. Scare of doing something wrong. Scared of being a bad matesprit to Gamzee. He was my world. The only world that hasn't been torn and ripped away from my fingers.

"Hey motherfucker," he said softly his eyes half lidded. He was sexy. My bone bulge being the stupid thing it was started pulsing and entering me. I blushed deeper, but at least it wasn't pulsing pressing itself in places that it shouldn't.

"H-hey Gamzee," I stuttered terrified. My heart was racing in my frail chest. I wasn't going to last much longer. Either, I was going to do something really stupid, or I was going to untangle myself from Gamzee and deal with my pulsing nook else where.

He tilted his head, and before I could say anything he kissed me softly and gently. His lips were sweet and warm. A little bit of his sticky makeup got on my chin.

I was frozen in time.

I couldn't move.

Couldn't breathe.

Couldn't do anything, except melt into the kiss. He deepened it slowly, taking his time to feel my lips my fangs. We kissed again and again still slowly getting more deep. He nipped at my nip pressing me closer to him.

His bone bulge was twisting under his pants and pressed up against my stomach. I tried not to notice it. I tried to not worry about it, but it wasn't happening.

His fingers traced up and down my back, exciting me as well as soothing me. I was hot. So, incredibly hot. My heart beat was increasing, and I knew he felt it. His kiss deepened even further as he opened my mouth with his fingers tugging at my chin lightly. His tongue entered my mouth exploring everywhere. My cheeks and teeth were coated with his saliva and mine mixed together by the time he was tongue.

He had run his tongue over my teeth and tongue before I had sucked on it gently. It excited me as well as him. His cheek were hot with purple blood by time we finally broke apart. I had sucked on his fangs too. That hit him squirming in pleasure.

After a few more hot, deep kissing sessions of lust, I ended up on top. Well on top of Gamzee. I was lying on him. His breaths were short and ragged like mine. We both knew what was to come if we continued, but neither of us really cared.

We wanted each other

We couldn't have been any closer.

"Tav I didn't know you could kiss like that bro. I would've kissed you more often." I blushed and shook my head bring my hands up to my face to hide it. I couldn't respond to that. I wouldn't respond to that.

He cupped my cheek and gave me one last gentle kiss, before asking very softly in my ear:

"Will you go all the way with me motherfucker?"

I thought about it for a moment, but my instinctive reaction of saying 'no, you idiot, this is a very bad idea' was gone. I wanted Gamzee in a way I hadn't thought possible. The Bucket Way.

He smiled as I nodded. His half lidded eyes twinkled with happiness. His hands reached to the hem of my shirt and helped tug it off. I helped him with his. We both continued to strip each other.

Soon, we were in nothing. Purely naked lovers. We were both what humans would call virgins. It didn't mean too much, but usually you have your first time to your matesprit that you were bonded to most. Also, Trolls could switch their lower part accordingly. How else could we fill up buckets.

His hands helped guide my hips on to his bone bulge. I gasped in surprise. My nook was suddenly filled his him. All of Gamzee. He held my hips steadily as I started to try and ride him slowly. It was weird, but so incredibly pleasurable. It felt like... I cannot form words to describe it. We were in love and lust at the same time. We were in pure ecstasy.

Our bodies moved as one.

We became one entity.

We made what the humans would call 'love.' It was passionate our lips continued to meet and our sweaty bodies melded into one another. I actually became more dominate as sucked on his horns making him gasp and moan.

There were no words spoken. There was no need. We knew that there was only one thing that was being expressed and that was our love.

My nether regions started feeling strange, and Gamzee started going faster. We were reaching our peak. Our moan became one loud crashing wave off pleasure. We reached the climax of our session.

I collapsed on top of him. He was panting but smiling. I was too. I giggled girlishly as technically at moment I was one.

We kissed softly.

"Motherfucker that was the hottest fucking thing we just did."

I nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yeah, I know. I-it was y-yah kno-know fun!" I smiled shyly .

Closing my eyes, I rested my head on his should and he hugged me and as Gamzee would say the next morning: 'Fuck that was the best fucking sleep I had in a long fucking time.'


End file.
